


Ice Hangs From the Ceiling

by Mistresskabooms



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Horror, Psychological Torture, Serial Killers, Subtle nuts and dolts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresskabooms/pseuds/Mistresskabooms
Summary: Penny helps team RWBY solve a mystery!





	Ice Hangs From the Ceiling

“Friend person!” Penny tackled Ruby into hug.

”Hey, Penny!” Ruby returned the hug, having gotten used to Penny’s tackles. “How are you?”

”Fantastic,” Penny answered. “I hope you feel the same!”

”Yeah, I do,” Ruby said, smiling.

”Excellent,” Penny said.

”Ummm...Penny?” Ruby asked.

”Yes, friend Ruby?”

”Can you please get off? The team is starting to stare.”

Both looked up to see the rest of team RWBY watching on, Blake and Weiss were still shocked that Penny would just come out of nowhere and tackle someone. Yang was smiling, thinking that the two were adorable.

”Oh, sorry!” Penny got off of Ruby.

”It’s okay,” Yang said. “It was very adorable.”

”Oh, thank you, Yang.” Penny bowed. “Would you like me to do it again?”

”No, I think once is enough,” Weiss said, regaining her composure.

”Agreed,” Blake added.

”So, what are you doing today?” Penny asked.

”Oh, we were just-“ Ruby began.

”No!” Weiss shouted, causing Ruby to jump. “You already blabbed to Ozpin when we were investigating Torchwick, you’re not blabbing to this weirdo!”

”Are you investigating something?” Penny asked.

“No,” Weiss lied.

”Yes,” Yang said.

Both spoke at the exact same time.n

”Ugh, fine, just tell everyone why don’t you!” Weiss stomped her foot.

” ** _Chill out_** , Ice Queen.” Yang joked before turning to Penny. “We’ve been going on investigations since Ozpin let us do so with Torchwick.”

”That sounds interesting!” Penny jumped. “Have you solved any mysteries?”

”Actually, Yeah!” Ruby stood up and brushed herself off. “We found a woman’s diamond bracelet.”

”I knew it was butler,” Yang interrupted. “It’s always the butler...”

”As I was saying, we also solved a murder,” Ruby said.

”It was the butler that time, too!” Yang exclaimed.

”Yang, calm down.” Blake patted her shoulder.

”Butlers are so evil,” Yang said.

”I don’t agree with that,” Weiss said, fondness evident in her voice.

”Anyway, now where investigating some missing girls,” Ruby explained.

”Really? I may be able to help with that!” Penny saluted. “I would like to join you on your case!”

”Penny, look,” Weiss began, condescendingly. “While I’m sure we would appreciate your...”interesting” outlook, I think the experienced ones should be left to handle this.”

”Weiss, don’t act like jerk,” Ruby ordered.

”But-“ Weis began.

”But nothing,” Ruby said, sternly. “I’m team leader and I say Penny gets to join, she could be very helpful.”

”Fine.” Weiss backed off, noticing Ruby’s uncharacteristic anger towards her.

“I’m sorry about Weiss, she still has some things to learn,” Ruby glared at Weiss, causing Weiss to feel guilty for being rude to Penny.

”It is okay,” Penny said. “Now, what can I do to help?”

”Well, were not that experienced with detectiving,” Ruby admitted. “So we’re going to the location to one of the disappearances.”

”Will the nice police allow it?” Penny asked

”Ozpin got in a good word,” Yang said. “It’s all good!”

”Well, let’s go then!” Penny didn’t try to hide her excitement.

With that, team RWBY, plus Penny, made their way to crime scene. Completely unaware of the black car following them.

* * *

”This is the sixteenth women, this year.” Detective Green looked around the room, defeated. “We don’t even know if there alive.”

”No worries, Mr. Green,” Ruby said. “We’re on the case.”

”No offense, kid. You said that last time, so my faith is a little shaken,” Green said. 

“Yeah, but know we have an ace in the hole,” Yang said. “Or should I say, something that will bring _**change**_ to this case!”

Everyone in the room let out a collective moan.

”Get it, Penny? Change?” Yang asked.

”Yang, I love you.” Ruby put her hand on Yang’s shoulder. “It is because of that love that I need to tell you to not speak ever again.”

”But-“

”Team leader!”

”Fine,” Yang sighed.

”Now, can you tell us anything about this disappearance?” Ruby turned back to Green.

”Well, we can definitely report this one as a kidnapping.” Green motioned to the door. “The door had been kicked in, and the bedroom is a mess. No sign of foul play, but another disappearance doesn’t serve well for the other missing women.”

“Mr. Green, could you take us to the bedroom?” Ruby asked.

”Sure.” Green lead the girls upstairs.

* * *

“Man, other than the struggle, that crime scene had nothing!” Yang sat with the rest of the girls in the diner.

”Yeah, I’m starting to fear we may never find those missing girls,” Blake said, sadly.

”Have faith,” Ruby assured. “We can find them, team RWBY has been through way worse than this!”

”I agree with Ruby,” Penny said.

”Did you girls enjoy your meal?” The waiter asked.

”Yes, thank you,” Ruby said.

”Would you like anything else?” Ha have Ruby a smile.

”No, thanks,” Ruby said.

”Alright, I’ll be back with the receipt,” the waiter said as he walked away.

”There is nothing connecting the disappearances. They didn’t know each other, both faunus and human girls have been abducted, heck, a couple of them were from Beacon,” Weiss sighed.

”Here you are!” The waiter placed the check down on the table.

”Thank you, Mr...Canvas.” Weiss looked at the waiter’s ID. “I can pay for this.”

”Don’t mention it, my dear,” Canvas said. “Helping lovely young ladies like yourselves is enough.”

With that, the waiter walked away.

”No offense, but that was pretty weird,” Yang said.

”He was just being polite,” Ruby said. “Nothing wrong with that!”

”I guess not...” Yang said, unsure.

* * *

As the girls walked the streets, night began to fall over the city of Vale.

”It’s getting pretty late,” Weiss said. “We should head back to Beacon.”

”True.” Ruby yawned. “I’m tired.”

Just then, Ruby’s scroll rang.

”Huh?” Ruby checked the name. “It’s Detective Green!”

”You think he found something?” Yang asked.

”I hope there wasn’t another disappearance.” Ruby hit answer.

”Miss Rose, glad to hear your still up,” Green said. “We found a link to all of the disappearances.”

”Really? Give me a second.” Ruby hit the speaker so everyone could hear. “Okay, go.”

”It was pretty small, so that’s why we missed it,” Green said. “All of the victims visited the diner known as “Cadets” on the day of their disappearance.”

”Cadets?” Yang asked. “We were just there for diner!”

”You think the culprit uses that place to scope out victims?” Blake asked.

”Wait...do you think-“ Weiss began, but was cut off by the sounds of tires screeching.

The girls turned to see a black car in the middle of the road, almost starring at them.

”I knew we should’ve brought our weapons,” Weiss said.

Just then, the tires screeched as the car came charging towards them. Thankfully, Penny stepped in front of them and held out her hands.

”Penny! Don’t!” Ruby exclaimed, too late.

The car came to a dead halt in Penny’s hands.

”Holy crap!” Yang exclaimed. “How did you-“

Yang’s question was cutoff by a sudden flash of light coming from the car.

”What’s going on?” Ruby backed up.

Suddenly, the car burst into a cloud of white smoke. Team RWBY were knocked back by this powerful blast.

As Ruby lay on the ground, desperately clutching to consciousness, she saw the rest of RWBY unconscious, and Penny was trying to release her hands from a sudden formation of ice on the now destroyed car.

”Ruby! Ruby!” She heard Penny shout.

It was then that Ruby noticed she was being carried away.

With the last of her consciousness, she looked up. She recognized the waiter from the diner, smiling down at her...

* * *

“Wake up, Miss Rose. It’s time for you to join my masterpiece.”

Ruby’s eyes slowly opened, their was blinding light that kept her from opening them without discomfort.

”I said **wake up!** ” A hand slapping her face jolted her awake.

”What...what’s going on?” Ruby looked up to Canvas. “What do you want with me?”

”Don’t you listen?” Canvas grabbed her throat. “I want you to finish my masterpiece!”

”What is your masterpiece?!” Ruby shouted.

”This!” Canvas pointed to the object in the center of the room. It was covered by a large tarp, but Ruby could see it was big.

”What is that?” Ruby asked. “Don’t say your “masterpiece”!

”It’s a statue I’ve been working on for the past year!” Canvas walked over to it and patted it, lovingly. “It took many gracious girls to create.”

”Wait...the missing girls?” Ruby’s heart sank. “Don’t tell me there-“

“Dead?” Canvas asked, casually. “They were sacrificed for my art.”

Ruby gripped the handles to the chair she was tied to. She was angry, very angry.

”Why...why?!” Ruby spat.

”For this!” Canvas ripped off the tarp.

Ruby was horrified by the sight before her. It was statue, made of the frozen bodies of teenage girls. Some not much older than her. Their expressions were one of pain and anguish, that the last few moments weren’t pleasant.

”By the Gods,” Ruby was disgusted.

”Beautiful, isn’t it?” Canvas asked.

”Hideous,” Ruby hissed.

”You won’t be saying that when you’re a part of it,” Canvas said. “I’m fact, let me show you.”

Canvas left the room, then Ruby heard a loud noise. It sounded like metal being dragged along a wood floor. Soon, Canvas returned with Mary Woods, the girl who had just disappeared. She was tied to chair, just like Ruby’s.

”Say hello, Mary!” Canvas ripped the tape off of Mary’s mouth.

”Please, please let me go!” Mary desperately tried to shift away from Canvas.

”No, I’m going to show Miss Rose what happens when you go snooping in my business.” Canvas gripped her ankles, then turned back to Ruby. “I would tell you to plug your ears, but there tied up. So have fun listening to this.”

That’s when Canvas began to freeze the girl alive. Her screams of pain and terror filled Ruby’s ears. All the young huntress could do was listen, having closed her eyes the second she saw the ice travel up the girl’s leg.

* * *

Detective Green was sitting alone in his office when he got a sudden call on his phone.

”Hello?” Green asked.

”Mr. Green, Ruby has been kidnapped by the bad man!” Penny shouted from the other end.

”Wait what?!” Green stood up. “Penny, where are you?!”

”I’m at the crash site.” Penny looked at the unconscious members of team RWBY. “I’m afraid the rest team RWBY has been rendered unconscious.”

“Wait where you are, I’ll be there as quickly as I can!” Green ordered. “Did you get a good look at the culprit.”

”It was the waiter from the diner,” Penny said. “Gethen Canvas.”

”Get me the address of Gethen Canvas, now!” Green shouted to one of the officers, who went to do so.

”Officer Green, I have a fresh trail on Canvas...I need to follow it.”

”What? Penny, don’t!” Green ran our the door to his car. “I’ll be there as quick as I can.”

”I’m sorry, Officer, but the trail is already going cold,” Penny said. “I’m not going to lose my Ruby.”

”Penny, please don-“ Green’s pleas were cut off by Penny hanging up on him.

Penny quickly changed her backpack in its jet pack mode, and followed the disappearing tire tracks with her infrared vision.

* * *

”Look, doesn’t she look beautiful now?” Canvas took Ruby’s face and pointed her towards the statue.

”You’re a monster!” Ruby yanked her head away.

”I’m an artist!” Canvas struck her. “No matter, let’s start with you.”

Canvas put his hands on Ruby’s ankles. As she felt the cold start to become unbearable, she was about to let out a scream of pain when the wall suddenly burst.

”What?” Canvas stood with in fear as he saw Penny emerge from the dust. “How did you find me?”

”For an ice semblance, you leave quite the joy trail.” Penny brought out her swords. “I’ll make you into a trail if you don’t step away from Ruby right now! Also, no, I don’t mean a trail of heat.”

Canvas looked at Ruby then took a few steps back.

”Okay, I surrender, just don’t hurt me!” Canvas got on his hands and knees.

Penny kept on her swords pointed at Canvas as she made her way over to Ruby. When she cut her loose, Ruby jumped into her embrace.

”Thank you, Penny!” Ruby squeezed her.

”You’re welcome, Ruby.” Penny hugged back.

Canvas let out sneer.

”I can’t believe I just wasted my art surrendering to you!”

”Oh, really?” Penny cut the air just inches from Canvas face.

”Eep!” Canvas screeched falling backwards, he then took off.

”Hey!” Ruby shouted.

She was about to use her semblance when the whirring of a helicopter caught her attention.

Ruby and Penny left through the hole Penny made and went to the front to see Canvas being surrounded by cops.

”Please!” Canvas fought against the police as they dragged him towards a car. “I just wanted to make something beautiful!”

”Shut. Up!” A cop slammed his head into the cars roof before pushing him inside.

”Detective Green!”

Ruby and Penny ran up to him.

”Miss Rose, I’m glad your okay!” Green let out a sigh of relief when he saw her.

”Penny saved me,” Ruby explained.

”Well, good job Miss Polendina.” Green gave her a thankful smile.

”Ruby!”

Ruby turned to be tackled by Yang.

”I’m so glad your okay!” Yang spinned Ruby in her arms.

”Yang! Going to be sick!” Ruby exclaimed.

”Sorry.” Yang put her down. “Are you okay?”

”I’m shook, but alive,” Ruby said.

”Did...did you find the girls?” Green asked.

”Yes. But, there gone.” Ruby looked at the ground in sadness. “He killed Mary Woods in front of me.”

”Damn.” Green put his hands on her shoulder. “It’s not your fault, Ruby. There was nothing you could do.”

”I wish I could believe that,” Ruby said.

Defeated, Green took a group of officers and entered the building.

”I’m sorry, Penny,” Weiss said. “I doubted you and you saved Ruby’s life tonight.”

”It’s okay, Weiss person,” Penny said.

”Ruby was right, I still have some things to learn,” Weiss said.

”Well, I’m glad I could teach you,” Penny said.

”Miss Rose?” An Officer walked up to the group. “I need to ask you a few questions.”

”Of course,” Ruby said. “Come on, girls.”

Penny was just about to follow them when a whistle caught her off guard. She turned to see an Atlas soldier giving her a stern look.

Defeated, Penny looked back at team RWBY as they followed the officer. She gave Ruby one last love filled glance before walking in the direction of the soldier.


End file.
